1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a variably positioned lumbar support member.
2. Brief Description of the Previous Art
The device comprising the invention herein is a medically-oriented device in a very active art.
Back support members to alleviate aches and pains are very prevalent.
A good many support devices are embodied into seating arrangements including vehicle seats as indicated in the following patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,827 to Bodeen a bladder is embodied within a device to project a portion thereof for relief pressure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,232 to Hamnouche a curved cushion is provided to overlie a seat back for pressure application to a back. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,993 to Watson a semi-rigid support is provided with strap fasteners to secure the same to a seat back. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,386 to Goldstein a panel cushion combination is presented with attaching straps to secure the same to a seat back. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,202 to alter a vehicle cushion is shown embodying an inflatable element for application of back pressure.